


Baubles, Bitches, & Blood

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Free Verse, Gen, Victoire-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Yes, my name is Victoire. Yes, I'm fairly proud of myself. So why must you all tear me down or write me off?
Relationships: Victoire Weasley/Neville Longbottom
Kudos: 1





	Baubles, Bitches, & Blood

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

"Come inside from the cold, Victoire"

NO

I'm standing out here, in nothing but my crepe-thin sweater, in the

b-l-i-s-t-e-r-i-n-g cold

to prove a

**point**

Father, dear Father—

you won't ever get it

A girl's heart and soul

are much more than /s/i/l/l/y/ things

that will be broken&&repaired

over 'n over 'n over

again

"Come eenside from ze cold, Victoire"

Mother, dear Mother—

you should know best how I feel…

Shouldn't you?

Because—last I checked—I wasn't the only part-Veela who everyone thought was

S*H*A*L*L*O*W

So, please, give me a

break

I can't be what you once dreamed

YOU

could've

_been_

"Come in to the house, Vic"

Sister, dear Sister

Fuck. You.

You eyed Teddy all along

(and, no, I could care less that you took him&used him&now he's all Lily's)

—but—

what gets me the most

is that you'll never change

some

_Hufflepuff_

you are

What, you thought I got into Ravenclaw because I screwed the Sorting Hat?

Nope

This girl knows her *shit*

&&…

she knows where all the skeletons are

B-u-R-i-E-d

so I dare you to go behind my back again,

to think you got the upper hand over me again,

to think you can sweet-talk me into

Taking

The

Fall

again.

Because you can't just cuddle your way back into my good graces.

Try Hexing me instead.

"Come inside from the cold, Vic"

Brother, dear Brother

You are _nearly_ as innocent as you

ACT

(and, really, I was once proud of the façades I taught you to build up)

But, now…

Everything's different

I smile, you see,

to cover up the shards of

broken p_e_r_s_o_n_a_l_i_t_y

with which you _all_ have left me

Can you do that, too?

Has the apprentice

_ **s_u_r_p_a_s_s_e_d** _

the master?

Louis, when you reach that point,

_then_

come back to me.

Only _then_ could you

POSSIBLY

begin to understand the enigma that is your

*oldest* **sister**

"Victoire!"

Ah…

Aunties & Uncles

Bugger off

I have nothing to say to you

You're like Mum&Dad

prettylittleVictoire

is not some

_damn DOLLY_

for you all to "coddle" and "adore"

Must I remind you that

I.

Am.

**HUMAN**?

"Vic…"

Cousins, scores of cousins

I have the least to say to you

I think I'll make myself

s-c-a-r-c-e

when you

Each

need me

M_o_s_t

"Victoire."

Chorused as usual, boys

Ickle ones, Malfoy, Scamander, & Scamander

Go comfort Rose, Scor

Go find Roxanne, Lorcan

Go buy half a brain, L_y_s_a_n_d_e_r

Some friend you are

Full of myself, you so honestly pointed out?

I need to say something when I'm upset?

WHY

isn't it e_n_o_u_g_h

for my "mates" just to…

_read_ what's on my face?

Ignore the tears on my cheeks now

They're just silly little things that will dry up soon enough (according to Dad)

After all, I'm the **strong** one

*the g_l_u_e*

I'll keep all of our friends, our little group

_t_o_g_e_t_h_e_r_

Glue never fails, does it?

"Luv"

Bollocks.

Get away from me, Neville.

I won't romantically

C

O

L

L

A

P

S

E

into your "big, strong" a_r_m_s

as you might so desire

so that this will all

goaway

I'm allowed to C_R_Y, damn it

I'm allowed to feel V_U_L_N_E_R_A_B_L_E

I'm allowed to think that this is D_E_S_P_A_I_R I feel, at the cost of others

I'm allowed to

Just—

BE—

A

g

i

r

l

**.**

I'm allowed to hurt,

so if you can't see it, then _you_ go back inside, and warm up

—but—

…

If…by some chance…you DO see me…really _hear_ me…

then come closer

Envelope me in your big, strong arms (ha, no, really, they aren't that skinny)

Look at me with your dark, boring-holes-into-me eyes (and brush that lock of hair away, you know I've always loved your eyes)

K~i~s~s me with your pillow-like lips

&maybe, just maybe

I'll stop drawing everyone's b-l-o-o-d

Because there's more to me than

**baubles** & **bitchiness**

I have a p_r_o_u_d heart, too,

that I use to lead a p_r_o_u_d life

so…please

Stand up to all the others for me, with me

&& make me a proud

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I think Victoire has said a mouthful. Understandable, though. I was in a bit of a mood and I scratched this out…on my phone's notepad. When I finally wrote it in my freeverse notebook, this turned out to be seven pages long. Well, we all know that doesn't really equate to seven pages typed, but…it just goes to show that from dark comes light. From the negative emotions has come something I consider to be amongst my best work. So, some of my best work is dedicated to some of the best buddies ever: Mango—one of the best friends a mew could ever ask for; Mor—Vicnev wouldn't be here without that Lilted (and thanks for beta'ing!); Aimy—Vicnev enjoys your constant support; Kimmy—here's something AWESOME to read after such a long break from FFN; Claire—the M&MWP forum wouldn't be complete without your drop-bys; & Jo & Kylie & Beth, who always keep me delighted and entertained.
> 
> Final say: Interpret the last few lines as you wish. Is Victoire actually hitched to Neville here? Or is she just implying that he ought to stand by (& up for) her if they're ever going to reach that point? Hmm… Who knows…? ;3
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :]
> 
> 2017 note: It's funny. Sometimes, rereading old works will make me cringe. Other times, ones like this 5yo piece will make me smile and agree with my A/N from 2012—I'm still very proud of this piece, because it paints enough of a picture of Victoire and where she stands in her family. I love the pacing and formatting, too, and I love how her resistance starts to soften/crumble towards the end once Neville speaks to her, because it's not that she's weak to love but feels as if she finally has someone she truly can trust. Even amongst such a large family as hers…I don't doubt it can be hard to find that person. :')


End file.
